


Побыть "не-собой"

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Дино готовится к выполнению плана Реборна.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Побыть "не-собой"

План Реборна — притвориться учителем английского, чтобы успеть прийти на подмогу Цуне, Дино нравится, хотя какое-то смутное предчувствие тревожно звенит внутри. С другой стороны, всем иногда хочется побыть «не-собой» (вспомнить хотя бы те же безумные костюмы самого Реборна), и, если выпала такая возможность, ей непременно нужно воспользоваться.

После встречи в кафе они с Ромарио направляются по магазинам, чтобы приобрести всё необходимое для маскировки. Пара рубашек, жилет, галстук, брюки — непривычно пафосные, но стильные, — удобная обувь, учебные пособия (на всякий случай, уроки Дино мог бы провести и без них — после занятий с Реборном с английским у него проблем нет, да и пользоваться им приходилось достаточно часто) и, конечно же, очки, потому что у настоящего учителя они обязательно должны быть. В оптике Дино перемеряет около десятка оправ под негромкое фырканье Ромарио, знающего об этой его слабости.

У отца Дино были очки, которые тот надевал во время работы с документами или для чтения, и которые сам Дино неоднократно пытался примерить, считая, что они создают ощущение интеллектуальности и некоторой значительности. Отец отбирал очки и ругался, а Ромарио усмехался в усы и изредка давал примерить свои.

Выбрав наконец оправу, Дино и Ромарио отправляются обратно в отель.

— Босс, а вы подумали, что делать с татуировками? — вежливо интересуется Ромарио. — Учителю с ними ходить неприлично.

Дино на секунду застывает — этот момент он упустил, за годы привыкнув к тату, как к части себя, и даже не подумав о том, что их нужно будет скрыть.

— Зайдём по пути в аптеку, купим пластырь и бинты, — говорит он после короткого размышления.

Ромарио кивает, соглашаясь с разумностью решения.

— Только не заматывай меня как обычно, хорошо? Это же не ранение, — сразу просит Дино, припоминая манеру Ромарио бинтовать различные травмы.

Ромарио негромко смеётся, но после серьёзно заявляет, что использовать «лечение для мужчин» в качестве маскировки — расточительство. Дино улыбается и думает о завтрашнем дне, о том, как проводить занятия, о том, как отреагируют на его появление Цуна и остальные. Если бы не битва представителей — это, несомненно, был бы забавный опыт. Впрочем, Дино умеет получать удовольствие от сегодняшнего дня и настоящего момента.

О полах, похожих на каток, стопках тестов, так и норовящих вывалиться из рук, проверках барахлящего оборудования и прочих прелестях жизни учителя он узнаёт позже. Но немного поиграть в «не-себя» всё равно этого стоит.


End file.
